Teamwork and Missions and Family, Oh My!
by ifyouloveme2
Summary: One life for another. Can two sisters create a better world? Will time and death pull them apart? What yet would Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura be changed if they knew them? Read to find out. 'T' for language.
1. Chapter 1 and charecter intro

**Yeeeah well usually I hate the over-used idea of Kakashi having a child but whatever I gave it a try. **

**Yes well I made Kakashi have twin teen daughters...the Kakashi's kid stories I've read have toddlers in them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I wouldn't be here on fanfic if I did, would I?**

**Btw I made this fic to be a Kakashi daughter thing plus a (very wierd pairing) KibaXoc and ShinoXoc (like I said wierd pairings...)**

**Unfortunatly Kakashi is to young to have had teens...so I'm pretending he's older. Bear with me please.**

* * *

Name: Etsu 

Name Meaning: Delight

Age: 12

Hair Color: Silvery white, like Kakashi's. Very, very long.

Eye Color: Gold

Skin Color: Peach

Home Village: Konoha

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 98 lbs

Clothes: A short white dress with long sleeves. A yellow ribbon under her waist. A black shirt with a white cloth shirt over that and black shorts underneath. A black mask (Like Kakashi's) over her face. Sandals and a dragon tattoo up one leg.

Attitude: Slightly mysterious but friendly for the most part. Always late (Like father like daughter, I guess). Alot like Kakashi. Her best friends are Naruto and Kiba. Her friends are Sakura, Tenten and Shikamaru. She hates Ino. Neutral with everyone else.

Backround: She is, obviously, Kakashi's daughter. Her mother is unknown, though. (Yes, this is where she got her yellow eyes...I have a picture of her on my profile, too.) She is the fourth member to Kakashi's cell. (I didn't feel like making more OCs and so I just added her on.)

Weapons: She uses all sorts of weapons on thin, almost invisable, strings. She also uses ninjustsu, but specializes in taijustu. Can use one emergency-only genjutsu called Dancing Blades. It starts out that the victim is standing in a clearing. Everything is peaceful until he or she's worst enemy walks over to them with a sword. They throw the sword up and it multiplies and start to circle around the victim, then the blades cut them to tiny bits.

----

Name: Mika

Name Meaning: The new moon

Age: 12

Hair Color: Silvery white, very short.

Eye Color: Silvery yellow (also from her mother)

Skin Color: Pale

Home Village: Konoha

Height 5' 6"

Weight: 97 lbs

Clothes: A white and yellow short sleeved shirt. A loose silver skirt with light yellow legging underneath. A dragon tattoo up one leg, even though the leggings cover it. Sandals and a white bracelet on one arm.

Attitude: Quiet, sad, stubborn, and shy. She isn't a great ninja and doesn't like to go on dangerous missions, like her mother.She is extremely smart, and has second to highest grades in the academy. Her ninja friends are Tenten, Lee, Shino and Hinata. She absolutely hates Sasuke and Neji, therefore making Ino and Sakura hate her guts.

Backround: She is Kakashi's daughter and Etsu's Sister. She was closest to her mother and was devestated when she died. She is basically an emo in bright clothes, but would never admit that. She is always happy when she trains and when she is near Shino. She loves bugs, like Shino, but doesn't like spiders or flies.

* * *

**Backround on Etsu and Miko's mother and Kakashi's wife. (wow that sounds odd...):**

Her name was Lioki. She was a ninja specialized in genjutsu. She was usually shy and quiet, she hated to fight alot. She only went on missions when she had to (money, helping the village, helping out comrades ect.)

When her twin daughters were born she was immediately drawn to Miko as her favorite, while Kakashi favored Etsu. She was mostly with Miko helping her with genjutsu or teaching her other stuff. She loved Etsu too, of course, but Etsu was more of a dare devil than her mother preferred.

She had brown hair and yellow eyes. You could tell on first glance she was very gentle. She loved books and because of that was really smart, like Shikamaru. She only ever reached Chuunin level of ninja, though.

When Lioki had her twins she stopped going on missions. She spent more time at home and with her children while Kakashi went out and did missions and ect.

She had always been very close friends with the Uchihas, thus leading to her ultimate downfall. A thirteen-year-old (a/n: I think that was how old he was) Itachi tested his power and without quite realizing it had killed Lioki. Kakashi was obviously distraught, but he and his young daughters decided not become Avengers, unlike Sasuke.

* * *

Drool spilled out onto the desk where an academy student with a shock of white hair slept. Head down and eyes closed, she snored faintly. A sudden outburst woke her up. Wiping her eyes groggily, Etsu woke up to see Iruka Sensai yelling at Naruto. With a mean glint in his eye Iruka proclaimed that because of Naruto, everyone had to do a transformation jutsu. 

Etsu had nothing personal against either Iruka or Naruto, but found it rather irritating when Iruka did this to Naruto and the class. It was as if Iruka _wanted _Naruto to be hated by anyone, and everyone. Sighing she stood up at her desk and loudly said "Sensai, why do _we _have to pay for Naruto's screw-up? Do _want _him to be hated by everyone? And why, in the name of God, do we have to do the_ transformation_ jutsu? I _hate_ that technique!"

Iruka stared at her evilly. "And Etsu will go first!" Iruka stated. Sighing she stood up and made a decent transformation of Iruka. But then she started itching her butt and armpits making monkey noises, loping around like an overgrown ape, but she was only a mediocre ninja that didn't have great chakra control and soon wasted her chakra. Everyone burst out laughing and Iruka made her leave.

She stared into the window to see Naruto doing his Sexy no Jutsu and started laughing as Iruka got a massive nosebleed. She fell through the window. Standing up and brushing herself off she giggled out, "Iruka! I never knew you were such a perv!" Then she was, once again, sent home.

* * *

Miko, meanwhile, had not been at the academy and had been sitting under the cherry blossom tree that her mother's grave resided under. She sat with her notebook drawing out the scene before her. Five young children run in a circle, playing ball. Cherry blossoms fall infront of their faces, but do not obscure the expession of pure joy spread across each face. Birds are flying and one lone cloud lingers in the sky. The sun shines across each and every little thing. 

Flipping over the cover of the notebook, Miko carries it home. It was about time Etsu would be sent home, anyway. Packing her things she walked home. As she daydreamed she bumped right into Etsu. Etsu let out a squeak and then muttered "Damn"

Miko narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here...you should be at home telling dad what happened."

"Aw, hell. Do I need to? You play hookie all the time!" Etsu argued.

"I do not! You know for a fact I have the highest grades!"

"Do not! Uchiha Sasuke is higher than you!"

Miko looked so angry steam could have come out of her ears. **"Like hell he is higher than me! He is not even CLOSE to my intellegince!"**

Etsu smiled. She had struck a nerve. Miko hated to be reminded that Sasuke surpassed her in any way, shape, or form. She dispised Sasuke.

Etsu grinned in an evil fashion "Jealous are we?" Miko went insane. Punching her in the face Miko ran off to train, forgetting all about Etsu getting in trouble.

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**My very overly used topic with, what I think, an odd twist.**

**Okay. Seriously this story sucked, but for a reason. Kakashi has so many different personalities (Note: Silly, Serious, And totally out of it. [after battle with Itachi) **

**Plus I couldn't think of an adequate way to have their mother die. I pondered this for literally three days. At first I came up with the idea that the Akatsuki had somehow killed her, but rejected that idea. I even at first vetoed the Itachi idea, because that would make Kakashi extremly angry and out for revenge, too. I then thought it was the only good way.**

**Clicky the 'review' button. All flames shall be put in a box and sent to Antartica 'cause God know they need it there **


	2. Team 7 arises!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!**

**Random Author's Question\Statement: Yeah, so does anyone read the manga? Well, right where I am, Jiraiya is fighting Pein (akatsuki leader) and I'm pretty sure he's screwed...poor Ero-sennin...say a prayer for him!

* * *

**

"Damn, Mika!" Etsu cried. It was the genin exams and Mika had done five perfect illusions of herself. Mika blushed dispelled them. She had always been really good at making illusions, but she hadn't ever been able to do five. She was ecstatic.

But another ninja was horrified. Naruto grimaced even farther. He would never pass! Mika had done so good it would make him look horrible! Etsu saw Naruto's look and whispered, "Don't worry! We can fail together!" Naruto looked like he was gonna punch her.

Etsu walked up to the front of the classroom. Doing a few signs she made three illusions of herself and jumped up and down. "Whoopee!! Oh yeah, uh huh! I did it!" She shouted/sang. "Ha! Ye-ah!"

Naruto hit his head repeatedly on his desk. "Oof, oof, oof, oof." He muttered each time.

Etsu, once she was back to her seat, promptly fell asleep, and missed Naruto's name being called.

* * *

The Hokage sat in his office looking at the stack forms he had to fill out. It had at least doubled this week because of all the graduating academy kids. Now he had to pick sensai's and put them into teams...on little stacks of papers!! 

Flipping through the teams and acadamy students and sensai's, he found their were two left overs. _'Well hell' _He thought.

Looking through (again) he found Kakashi's two kids. '_Well they _are _Kakashi's kids, certainly they're better than regular kunoichi. They're an acception!_ Trying to ignore the doubting nags and his mind going 'this is a BAD idea' he just simply added them to Kakashi's team.

The Hokage sighed, knowing he was going to hear from the council later. "Damn that council..." He muttered quietly.

----------

In a council meeting

Sitting around a table, all the council members simultaneously sneezed.

"Aw damn, who's talking about us _now_?!"

* * *

The first thing Etsu noticed when she walked into class today was Naruto's forehead protector. Giggling to herself she walked up to it and flicked it. "Ooow!" She fake moaned. "Why is your forehead all hard and metallic, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her, once again, like he was going to hit her. 

"Oh my, Naruto-_kun! _You look so mad at me!" She exclaimed. "All for complementing your forehead protector! Its _so _much shinier than mine!" By now the whole class was looking at them. Whispering into his ear she muttered, "You owe me, baka! Now everyone knows your a ninja!"

Mika sighed as she watched this going-on. If it was one thing Etsu was known for, it was making scenes. Who knew why? Maybe because her father was the all-serious Kakashi or maybe because she wanted to be noticed...but really why did it matter?

It was right after Etsu's "show" that the fangirls showed up. Soon everyone of them was gathered around Sasuke and Naruto was having what seemed like a atring contest with Sasuke. Etsu had her plan. "Yo! Ichijaku-kun! Did you know Naruto kissed Sasuke?!"

Ichijaku stood up. "What? For real?" As he knocked into Naruto he said, "Sorry!" But it was too late...Naruto had fallen into Sasuke and was now kissing him!

Etsu started to crack up. "Now they have, Ichijaku!" Naruto and Sasuke were grabbing their throats. "N-naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled, still clutching his throat. "I-is it my fault?" Ichijaku asked, quite bewildered.

Iruka stepped into the room. "Quiet down! To your seats! Naruto, Etsu! Stop it! Now! Okay, its time we announce squads! First up, Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke! While Sakura and Naruto were doin' their thing, Iruka looked at the scrawled words that came after it. "Oh damn!" Iruka muttered under his breath. "Okay, this is going to be an odd squad! Two others will join this, Hatake Mika and Hatake Etsu!

Everyone was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be three-man teams, and weren't there supposed to be only _one _kunoichi on each team? Well this is what Iruka had said and Hokage had written, so why not?

* * *

Naruto and Etsu sighed in unison. Their jounin sensai was two hours late! Naruto was sticking his head out the door waiting for him while Sakura was looking pissed and Sasuke was doin his thang.

Naruto and Sakura started arguing until Naruto came up with his 'brilliant' plan. Standing on a stool, Naruto put his eraser on top of the door. Smiling and laughing to himself he stepped down.

"Hn, a jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke said, acting as if he didn't care.

"Yeah Naruto! You're so stupid!" Sakura added. Just then a white-haired masked man stuck his head in, and opened the door...then the eraser fell...and fell...and fell...until it landed straight on his head!

Naruto and Etsu started cracking up, for entirely different reasons. Etsu was laughing because it was her dad and she couldn't belive he walked straight into that stupid of a trap, and Naruto was laughing because it was funny.

"He fell for it, he fell for it, he fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura blushed and looked worried. "I'm sorry, Sensai! I tried to stop him but Naruto-kun wouldn't listen!"

Sasuke just sat in the same position.

"How should I say this...my first impressions of you guys are...I hate you." Kakashi said.

Etsu and Mika feigned hurt. "But daddy! Of course you can't hate us!" Etsu implored.

Kakashi looked at them. "Eh? Mika? Etsu...Oh no! You didn't get Mika in trouble with you today, too, did you?!"

"EH?!" Etsu cried. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET IN TROUBLE TODAY!! WE'RE PART OF TEAM 7!!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

Etsu pouted in a corner as Mika blushed and laughed quietly...while inwardly staring at Sasuke with immense hatred.

* * *

**Okay... Sorry it took me so long (actually I started it this morning) I've been REALLY bored and stuff so...**

**Okey Dokey! Press that perttiful lavander button! (growls) NOW!**


	3. ANOTHER exam?

**Okay guys! Guess what? I thought up GREAT disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: One day I shall become dictator of Alaska, force NASA to build a spaceship I can take to distant galaxies, befriend Aliens and come back with them to conquer the world!! MWAHAHA! BOW DOWN!**

**Okay 'Mental-Spazz' moment over.**

**But serious comment: If Asuma is the third hokage's son and Konohamaru is the third hokage's grandson, wouldn't that make Asuma Konahamaru's dad? Or maybe Uncle? But really plot hole or what?

* * *

**

"Ok, introduce yourselves! Starting with you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, but I like Ichiraku ramen even better! I hate the three minutes you have to wait after putting in hot water. My hobby is trying different cup ramen and compariong them. And my dream is to become better than ALL the Hokages!"

Kakashi nodded. "next."

Sakura beamed and squealed, "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like...well the person I like..." Sakura looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My hobbie is...well my dream is to..." She looked at Sasuke again and screamed into her hands.

"And? What do you hate?"

"Naruto." She replied without hesitation. Naruto was sent into a spiraling circle of utter despair.

"Next guy." Kakashi stated.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little and hate alot. Also I have an ambition that I won't leave as a dream, because I will make it a reality. The revival of my clan, and to...kill a certain man." Sasuke stated in a menacing manner.

Etsu giggled and whispered just lound enough for everyone to hear. "Thats so...EMO!" She whispered it as if she were fascinated by him, not creeped out.

Kakashi sighed. "Next."

Etsu took a breath and folding her hands somewhat like Sasuke and saying in a very mysterious voice. "My name is Hatake Etsu. I like almost nothing and I hate everyone and everything. I have no hobbies and my dream is to kill a certain Uchiha."

Everyone sweatdropped, except Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke didn't think it was funny because A) She was imitating _him. _B) A weakling wanted to kill him. Kakashi wasn't sweatdropping because he was worried. Worried that she had meant the last part. And not about Sasuke but another Uchiha, an Uchiha _Itachi. _

But then Etsu started to crack up and was soon full-out laughing. "Okay, okay, for real. My name really is Hatake Etsu. I like cats, puppies, wolves, ramen, and my mask." She said, pointing to her mask (that happened to look like kakashi's in black). "I hate Sakura, Ino, BBQ pork, swords, and a certain Uchiha...not Sasuke. My hobbie is saving money to buy kunai, stringing them onto invisible string and throwing them at random stuff all over Konoha! My dream is to become a legendary Sannin, because Naruto is going to be Hokage!"

"Okay, final person."

Mika blushed slightly. "I'm Hatake Mika. I'm Etsu's twin sister. I like bugs, noodles, painting, drawing, and-" She squeaked this part out. "Shino." She blushed again. "I hate Sasuke, emos, goths, Sasuke, Ino-pig, Billboard brow, Sasuke, BBQ pork, Sasuke, roaches, snakes, and did I mention Sasuke? My hobbies are painting and drawing and my dream is to become a chuunin. Maybe teach at the academy."

"OKAY! We're going to start a mission tomorrow morning."

After Naruto had yelled his butt off, Kakashi said, "We're going to do survial training."

"This is no ordinary training..." Kakashi said.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Inquired Sakura.

Kakashi broke into mysterious laughs. Etsu and Mika gaped. They had NEVER seen their dad like _this. _

"Out of the 29 graduates...only eleven will become genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?!!" Naruto yelled.

"It starts at five a.m. sharp, bring your ninja equipment. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw-up if you do."

* * *

It was 10 a.m. when Etsu and Mika finally decided to get to the meeting place. 

"Oi! Where have you been?!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Well...I've been sleeping, eating breakfast, and shopping for kunai...when I got home Dad was getting up, so I decided it was time to leave." Etsu replied brightly.

"EH?!!" Naruto yelled. "KAKASHI-SENSAI JUST WOKE UP?!"

Sakura asked nervously, "Breakfast? You can't have breakfast, he said you'll puke! And you were supposed to be here at five!"

Mika looked at her strangely. "You listened to him?"

Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah."

All at once Mika and Etsu burst out laughing. Hard. Mika recovered first. Wiping her eye she said. "Oh, that's rich! You actually believed him!"

Naruto and Sakura just glared.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Kakashi finally bothered to show up. 

"Oi!" Etsu yelled at Mika. "I _told _you! We had fifteen extra minutes before we really had to leave!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Yeesh." Mika muttered.

Naruto and Sakura were'nt listening, though. They were to busy yelling at Kakashi. "YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled.

"Sorry, sorry! A black cat crossed my path, so..."

They growled at him. Kakashi coughed into his hand. "Let's move on..."

He pressed an alarm. "This is set at 12 p.m. You will have to get these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. The one who doesn't get the bell will be sent back to the academy...Oh whoops." Kakashi muttered. He pulled out two extra bells. "I'm gonna need these and hope two pass...I only have three logs!"

"DAAAD!" Etsu cried. "You'd actually tie your own daughter to a log?!!"

Kakashi ignored her statement. "The ones who don't get it will be sent back to the academy...but that doesn't mean you all can't fail."

"START!"

Everyone darted into the bushes...except Naruto.

"LET'S HAVE A MATCH FAIR AND SQUARE!" Naruto yelled like the idiot he was.

"Huh?" Kakashi said.

Etsu was laughing to hard to see the rest and had to run off to the trees so they wouldn't hear her laughing. But she did hear 'A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!' and naruto screaming. And with that Etsu laughed so hard she fell out of the branch she was jumping to.

After her 'giggle fit' Etsu came back to the great hiding spot she had. It was a big hole, covered mostly by a log, so no one could see her. She felt like genius. (Which she wasn't) She then proceeded to watch as Kakashi tricked Sakura and fought with Sasuke. Hoping she wasn't next she wiggled deeper into her hole.

* * *

**Yes, I'm so sorry. I didn't feel like putting in a fight scene right then...it'll be in there next time, I promise! Now vote! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!**

**Okay other 'mind-spazz' over with. **

**Click that button damn it! 'Cause remember: I'm a review whore. And the amount of reviews I've gotten are inadequate! INADEQUATE!**


	4. Finishing battles! Do you pass?

**WOOHOO! Its my bro's birthday today so I'm celebrating with an extra-long chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...okay? Don't sue me!**

**

* * *

**

Mika crouched in her hiding spot, listening to Sakura scream and sounds of metal clanging as Kakashi and Sasuke fought. Suddenly the clangs stopped and then Sasuke screamed.

She sighed. Three down, two to go. Looking left, right, front, behind, up, and most important of all, down. Seeing nobody, she darted out of her hiding spot to look for Etsu. Safety in numbers! Mika _did_ have the most common sense out of any of them.

Too late, she realized Kakashi had found her. "Oh crap." (a/n: Mika doesn't cuss. She's too nice!) She turned around and punched him. He caught it so easily it disturbed her. He took out the Icha Icha Paradise book. She kicked him and he dodged as if it were nothing. She turned and tried to kick him on the side. He blocked her easily.

_'How does he keep knowing where I hit? What's his secret? How does he keep blocking, darn it?!' _She thought.

Then she had an idea. She tried to kick him in the stomach, once again he caught her foot. Then, without pausing, Mika kicked him a little higher than before. He couldn't catch this one, he had his had full with Icha Icha and her foot. It connected. But that kick wouldn't have hurt Kakashi, so she snached the Icha Icha book out of a suprised Kakashi's hands.

When Etsu and Mika had been born, Kakashi had had to lock up the Icha Icha books and make sure they knew touching them ment certain death. I mean, he couldn't have his kids reading porn novels, could he?

But now Mika had his rare, collector's edition, Icha Icha paradise book! And she was threatening him with it. "Okay, Dad, I'm going to read the book if you don't hand over a bell."

Kakashi seemed to be struggling with himself. Finally he replied, "No, you can go ahead and read it! I think you're old enough." Holding his breath, Kakashi hoped with all his hear Mika didn't open that book.

He was lucky, too. Mika saw it wan't going to work, so she took it and ran to the pond he had sent Naruto flying into. Dangling the Icha Icha Paradise book of the water she said, "I'll drop it in if you don't give me that darned bell!"

When Kakashi didn't reply, Mika shrugged and released her grip. The book fell, and fell, and fell, and fell...and then Mika caught it. "See, Dad? I'm not joking around here. Hand over the bell."

Kakashi sighed, and tossed her the bell. She caught it with her free hand. Mika then proceeded to drop the Icha Icha book in the grass and run as fast as she could to her luch.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later when she heard the bell go off. Everyone came over to where she was sitting and Naruto was tied to a log. 

"Wha'd he do?" Etsu mouthed to Mika.

"Tried to sneak lunch." She whispered back.

"Aaah"

Kakashi tossed them all lunch. "Your stomachs growling, eh? Bye the way, the result of this training...none of you need to go back to the acadamy." Everyone looked so happy and started cheering. "Thats right all of you, should quit being ninjas!"

Mika's eyes widened. "B-but I got the bell..." she whispered.

"QUIT BEING NINJAS?! WHY?! SURE WE COULDN'T GET A BELL BUT WHY DO YOU SAY WE SHOULD QUIT?!!" Naruto yelled.

"Its because you five are just kids who don't deserve to be ninjas."

Sasuke's anger overwhelmed him. He ran at Kakashi and was promptly beat to the ground and had Kakashi on top of him, his foot on Sasuke's head.

"DON'T STEP ON SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, furious.

"Do you think being a ninja is so easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking into groups? In other words, you five don't understand the answer of this first test."

"WHAT THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Etsu yelled, losing control. She was shaking. "WHAT IS THAT DAMNED ANSWER, THEN?! WHAT IS IT, FATHER?!"

Kakashi knew she was angry by the way she said 'father'. She never called him 'father' unless she was mad at him. But never the less he had to continue.

"Teamwork." He said simply. It hit everyone, but Mika, like a brick wall.

"And really, Mika, I'm suprised you didn't figure that out." Kakashi said.

"Yes...I thought maybe it was something like that. But the absence of the last bell threw me off. It was like a suicide mission for one of us, right?" She said her eyes narrowed.

"Exactly. But we were selecting people who put teamwork before themselves. Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was right in fornt of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was." Kakashi barked.

"Naruto! All you did was work on your own. And you." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke. "You assumed those four would only burden you and everything you did." Kakashi said, disgusted.

"Etsu! You were all about hiding and wouldn't come to me, so I came to you. You even tried to tell me where others were hiding!" Kakashi looked even more disgusted with her.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Etsu whispered.

"Mika! While you did a great trick and got the bell, you didn't once think about your friends, never did you try to find help, nor get a bell for them! Kakashi stated, sternly.

"If somone makes a decision that disrupts teamwork, people die! On every mission you put your life at risk!" He pulled out a kunai and put it to Sasuke's throat. "Sakura! Kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies!"

"What?!"

"Thats what happens on a mission." Kakashi said. "See these names? These are the names of the ones honored by Konoha for their bravery."

Suddenly Naruto burst out. "I like that! I like that! I've decided I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!"

"But they're not normal heroes." Kakashi said, turning to look at Naruto.

"Then what kind of heroes are they?"

"They are those who were K.I.A" Kakashi replied.

"K.I.A?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Those who were killed in action." Sakura said, sadly.

Naruto looked sad. Mika, who was very emotional, started to cry, and Etsu's shoulders were heaving, but she wasn't crying.

"The names of my friends are carved in here." Kakashi said, looking down on it. "All the ones close and dear to me."

Mika continued to cry, for her mothers's name was on that stone. And Etsu whispered. "Dad, are you really alone? Are me and Etsu not important enough to call dear? Are we nothing compared to those names on that stone?" But no one could hear her say it.

Kakashi turned around. "I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Mika you can just rest. Eat lunch if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat. If anyone feeds him, they will automatically fail."

Kakashi left. And Naruto's stomach began to growl. "Here." Sasuke said, handing his food over to Naruto. Sakura worried about it but in the end let Naruto have her food. But, Mika didn't much care. She was to busy thinking.

----------**Flashback**----------

"The names of my friends are carved in here...All those close and dear to me."

--------**End Flashback**--------

_Alone? All those near and dear to you? I know our names are not carved into that rock. Are we not important? Do you not care about us? Are you sad Mom died for us? Is that why you hate us?_

_Can you never care for us? Or do we have to earn your love? Must we win your respect and nuturing? Why? _

Naruto noticed Mika looking sad. "Oi! Whats wrong? You automatically passed the test! You're a genin for sure now! Why are you crying?!"

Mika wiped her cheek. To her surprise, crystalline tear glittered on her hands. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm not sure why I'm crying..."

Suddenly, Naruto was silenced my Sakura yelling at him. Stuffing her food into Naruto's mouth, Sakura sighed. "I hope I'm not failing because of this."

Suddenly Kakashi burs out from the trees in a cloud of smoke. "YOU FIVE!! Are you ready for your punish ment?!" Suddenly the clouds grew dark and lighting crackled in the sky. "Any last words?" Kakashi asked menacingly.

"But! But! But you said! Thats why they..." Naruto tried to explain.

"We're a five man team right?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats right! We five are one!" Sakura said.

"Right..." Mika whispered.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Etsu cried out.

"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi leaned over. Then smiling really big under his mask and his eye crinkling, he said happily. "You pass."

"Pass? Why?" Sakura questioned.

"You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. In the ninja world, those who break rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are worse then scum." Kakashi said, quoting what Obito had said to him.

Sakura smiled happily, Naruto was starting to cry, Sasuke tried to smirk...but it was more a small smile, Mika smiled the biggest smile she ever had, and Etsu jumped up in the air screaming. "WOOOOHOOOO !!!"

"The training ends here, everyone passes!" Kakashi said, seriously.

"The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi said, giving them the 'good guy' pose.

"Wow, way to much time hanging around Gai..." Etsu whispered to Mika.

"HAI!!!" Sakura screamed, jumping.

"I did it! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja! Dattebayo!! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto screamed.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said. And turned around.

"I KNEW it was going to end like this, Dattebayo!!" Naruto screamed, furious. "UNTIE THE FREAKIN' ROPES, DATTEBAYO!!"

* * *

**Wooh, I'm finally done with it! That took me forever! **

**Anyway, sorry there wasn't much of Etsu, but you were supposed to focus on Mika in this chapter...Wow, you people have no idea how many times I had to watch that freaking episode because I forgot to save or my computor screwed up!**

**Somone else sya it...I'm to tired.**

**Etsu: Okay, fine. CLICK THAT LAVENDER BUTTON!! OR ELSE, DATTEBAYO!**

**Um, Etsu thats Naruto's trademarked saying.**

**Etsu: Whatev'**


	5. Meet Tazuna, drunk old fart!

**I am disappointed in everyone who read this! Not one of you, minus reviewed! Shame!**

**I think the next chapter is the chapter I'm lookin' foward to writing! So much drama... **

Disclaimer: Me-ish doesn't own-ish Naruto-kun!

* * *

"This is Sasuke point B"

"Sakura at point C"

"Naruto at point A"

"Mika, point D approaching"

"Etsu at point E"

"Okay team 7, target had moved." Said Kakashi through the radio. "After it!"

"Okay, he's there." Naruto whispered.

Everyone darted behind trees and through them, making their way to some bushes.

"Whats the distance on the target?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters, I'm ready to go." Etsu said, her voice crackling in the radio.

Sasuke confirmed he, too, was ready.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Okay...go!" Kakashi murmured to them.

"I GOT YOU!!" Naruto yelled as his hands closed around the stomach of...a little brown cat with a red ribbon on its ear?!

"Is it Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, its Tora." Sasuke replied.

"Okay mission: Capture Tora the Lost Pet, complete." Kakashi said.

Suddenly his eardrum broke as Naruto screamed at him through the microphone. "IS THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN DO??!!"

* * *

An very, very, VERY obese lady snuggled her cat real tight. 

"OOH! MY CUTE TORA-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" Said a very happy Madame Shinijimi, while tears continued to flow down the poor cat's face.

"That cats gettin' what it deserves." Said Naruto bitterly.

"What are you talking about?! How can you say such a mean thing?!" Mika and Etsu cried together. Afterward Naruto had quite a few large bruises on him.

"No wonder that cat ran away." Sakura pitied.

Little did team 7,and most of all, Kakashi, know that Mika would be back with a cage for that poor cat...and the Hatake household would have a new family member...

* * *

As The third listed out more boring missions, Mika only half-listened. That is, until Naruto and Etsu broke her happy thoughts with: 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"NO TO ALL OF THOSE!!" Naruto cried.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Etsu screamed with him. "Wait...what? What are we screaming 'No' to, Naruto-chan?"

"To these lame missions!!"

"Right!"

Everyone just sweatdropped at their antics.

"I want to do a more exciting mission!!" Naruto yelled.

Then Iruka and Naruto started yelling at the top of their lungs at each other.

The Hokage had started talking about the reasons they couldn't have a C-ranked mission, but upon looking up, he saw no one listening. They all stood around Naruto, listening to him talk about ramen as he sat on the floor.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to have miso ramen today." Naruto droned.

"Listen!!" Cried the third.

"Sorry." Kakashi said, rubbing his neck, lazily.

"Ah, ah! You always lecture me like that, pops!" Naruto cried in annoyance. "But I'm not the kid that pulls pranks anymore!"

The third smiled and chuckled lightly. "Okay, I understand. If you insist...I will allow you on a C-ranked mission."

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled big. "DATTEBAYOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay? Who do we escort? Who?! Who?!" Etsu said her eyes widening.

"Okay, I'll introduce him. Please come on in!" The third replied.

In sauntered an old man. He held a sake bottle and was obviously drunk. "Whaaaat? They're all kids!!"

"Is the smallest kid there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" He asked, still drunken.

Naruto started to laugh. "Who's the smallest one with an idiotic face?" he asked.

Etsu and Mika waited patiently for him to get it. When it took him a second Etsu whispered. "You!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Naruto yelled, and Kakashi had to hold him back. His eyes were white slits (anime style -o- course!)

* * *

They were outside and Mika was smiling at Naruto's antics. He was yelling at Tazuna, telling him how he would be an elite ninja and become Hokage one day. She was happy for him. She could understand why some people called him annoying, but living with Etsu she knew how to take it. 

But she hated Tazuna, the grumpy old man. He was obviously real drunk and always put Naruto down.

It was the last straw when Tazuna had told him, "I don't think you can become the Hokage."

A growl emmited from her thoat "Take it back." she whispered.

Tazuna looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Take it back, take it back, take it back _now_!!" She screamed at him. She hated him. "I can't stand you! You drunken old fart!"

Kakashi looked slightly surprised. She turned to him. "Dad, I don't want to go. I can't stand him."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I think you should go."

"No! I hate this old...old...UGH!"

"Mika..." Etsu whispered

"WHAT?!" She shot back.

"I think...I think you should go."

"NO!!" She screamed.

Kakashi looked at Mika. "Mika, you're coming and thats final."

Mika looked outraged, Etsu looked concerned and Tazuna looked mildly surprised. After all, he had barely heard her talk up until now.

"Mika, come on, you're coming." Kakashi said, indifferently. Only Mika and Etsu knew that hidden language behind the stoic mask. He was ordering, not asking.

If only Kakahsi knew what would happen to them on this mission, he would never have forced her to come.

* * *

**End of chapter. REVIEW OR FRICKIN ELSE!!**

**(sits in corner deciding whether or not to kill self from lack of reviews)**

**R&R!**

**No flames, please, but constructive criticism appreciated!!**

**P.S. please don't kill me for the really short chapter!!**


End file.
